Przygody BIONICLE 8: Wyzwanie Hordika
Wyzwanie Hordika to ósma książka BIONICLE w serii Przygód BIONICLE. Opowiada o pierwszych zmaganiach Toa Hordika. Streszczenie Krahka wkrada się do Koloseum, by wyzwać Roodakę do walki. Vortixx wygrywa starcie i zmusza Krahkę, by dla niej pracowała. Kualus wyjawia Nuju, że może przemawiać w języku latających Rahi. Rahaga Iruini natomiast ujawnia Matau, że on też był niegdyś Toa. Toa Hordika zaczynają szukać części, by zbudować Sterowce, którymi planują zabrać Matoran w bezpieczne miejsce. Vakama znajduje Dysk Toa z wizerunkiem maski Nuhriiego - zamiast jego - i zauważa, że na jego własnym Dysku Toa było coś innego, ale zostało zdarte i zastąpione jego maską. Krahka znajduje zapiski Uczonego Ko-Metru w Wielkiej Świątyni, który przewidział imiona Matoran, którym przeznaczone było zostać Toa Metru (Ga-Matoranki zakryły to później, nie chcąc, by wola Wielkiego Ducha została ujawniona w ten sposób). Krahka odchodzi, gdy Nokama walczy ze Strażnikiem Bramy. Nokama w trakcie odzyskiwania Wielkich Masek ze Świątyni - by zabrać je na Mata Nui - zauważa imiona. Należą one do sześciu Matoran, którzy znali położenia Wielkich Dysków, a nie do sześciu Toa Metru. Iruini wyjawia Matau, że Roodaka zmutowała Rahaga, a chwilę później wiele Visoraków atakuje budynek, w którym przebywają. Onewa znajduje kryjówkę Makuty w Po-Metru. Znajduje w środku tabliczkę, podłożoną przez Krahkę, na której spisano okropną tajemnicę. Vakama włamuje się do komnat Toa Lhikana i znajduje dziennik, wedle którego Lhikan początkowo planował dać Kamienie Toa Matoranom, którzy znali położenia Wielkich Dysków, ale z nieznanego powodu zmienił zdanie. Rhotuka Kahgaraka wysyła Whenuę i Bomongę do Obszaru Mroku. Tam podążają za innym Kagharakiem, mając nadzieję uciec w ten sposób. Pouks łapie Krahkę nieopodal kryjówki Makuty w Po-Metru. Razem z Onewą przekonuje ją, by im pomogła, po tym jak Pouks ujawnia, że dowodzone przez Roodakę Visoraki pokonały resztę gatunku Krahki. Krahka przyznaje, że podłożyła dowody odnośnie przeznaczenia Toa, ale twierdzi, że same dowody są prawdziwe. Roporak, wysłany, by szpiegować Krahkę, słyszy, jak ta zgadza się zdradzić Roodakę. Tymczasem Matau, podstępem oszukany przez Oohnoraki, wpuszcza Visoraki do hangaru w Le-Metru. W międzyczasie inni Toa Hordika widzą, jak Visoraki kierują się do Le-Metru i ruszają za nimi, założywszy, że Matau i Iruini są w niebezpieczeństwie. Krahka wzywa Tahtoraka i sprawia, że jest jej posłuszny, mówiąc mu, że Visoraki znają odpowiedź na jego pytanie, ale skrywają je przed nim. Krahka, Onewa i Pouks na grzbiecie Tahtoraka kierują się do Le-Metru, po drodze ratując Nuju i Kualusa przed kilkoma Visorakami. Whenua i Bomonga, podążając za Kahgarakiem, wydostają się z Obszaru Mroku i pojawiają tuż obok Sidoraka w trakcie bitwy w Le-Metru. Wkrótce pojawiają się Tahtorak, Krahka oraz pozostali Toa Hordika i Rahaga. Ze swojego wymiaru ciemności zostaje wezwany Zivon, a uwięzieni w sieci Whenua i Bomonga mają być jego pierwszym daniem. Tahtorak i Krahka walczą z Zivonem, a Hordika więżą Visoraki w ich wieży - sam Sidorak ucieka. Gdy pozostałe Visoraki zostają pokonane, Kahgarak próbuje trafić Tahtoraka swym Rhotuka, ale Krahka ciska Zivonem w smoka i całą trójka przenosi się do Obszaru Mroku. W gniewie Onewa zabija Kahgaraka. Bitwa kończy się zwycięstwem - uwięzione w wieży Visoraki atakują siebie nawzajem. Kilka ocalałych ucieka. Toa Hordika przejmują wieżę, a Norik pokazuje im, jak naładować bramę energią żywiołów, co ma powstrzymać jakiekolwiek próby włamania. Onewa ujawnia wtedy zawartość tabliczki, którą znalazł w kryjówce Makuty. Makuta umieścił w umyśle Lhikana myśl, by uczynił ich Toa, zamiast tych, którym faktycznie to było przeznaczone. Postacie * Toa Hordika * Rahaga * Horda Visoraków * Roodaka * Sidorak * Zivon * Krahka * Tahtorak z Metru Nui * Strażnik Bramy Ciekawostki * Na okładce maska Vakamy ma identyczny kształt, co prototypowa maska Matau Hordika, w przeciwieństwie do jej własnego kształtu. Jego oczy z kolei są niebieskie, gdzie powinny być jasnozielone. * Kualus stwierdza, że "Gukko" może być obrazą w języku Gukko. Nie wiadomo, czy to prawda. * W pewnym momencie Onewa i Pouks obserwują stado Kane-Ra i zastanawiają się jak przegonić Rahi. Rozmowa kończy się tym, że zdenerwowany Onewa odrywa kawałek skały ze ściany kanionu. Później jednak Onewa uspokaja się i używa skały, by obudzić stado Skalnych Raptorów, które atakują stado Kikanalo. Kategoria:Generacja 1